


[podfic] There’s Nothing Wrong With Idle Hands

by Annapods



Category: White Collar
Genre: Asexual Neal, Asexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Physical Intimacy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: A night of passion, slightly redefined to fit their own needs.00:03:21 :: Written byWitheachsunrise.





	[podfic] There’s Nothing Wrong With Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [there's nothing wrong with idle hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/174859) by [witheachsunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheachsunrise/pseuds/witheachsunrise). 



 

 

**Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hzel3fqic9og69f/%5BWC%5D%20There%27s%20Nothing%20Wrong%20With%20Idle%20Hands.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FeYx5I9pQqSBJY9Dpw_2wX_mM1aW5M7j)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for Yue_ix’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Witheachsunrise for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Photo credits:** [Touch by Corrado Alisonno](https://www.flickr.com/photos/uomoelettrico/3688004760/)

 

 


End file.
